Chaotic World
by Streak9
Summary: When Grim is tricked, he unknowingly helps to conquer the world. Now, awakened from a ten-year trance. He, Mandy the Merciless, Billy, Irwin, and Hoss have an unlikely alliance with the aged Nergal and Nergal Jr. to reclaim the world from chaos.
1. A Boring Day in Endsville

Okay, so if you read the summary. That's the best I can tell you, this does have some relation to _Mandy the Merciless._ Atleast later it does, but anyway, enjoy! And yeah, you can count on some more episode relation. But I won't spoil those..hehehe…

Chaotic World

Chapter 1: A Boring Day in Endsville..

Mandy yawned, watching static on the television, Irwin was laying infront of a fan doing the same, and Billy was leaning against the couch picking his nose and watching his snot burn up in the heat.

In otherwords….it was _HOT._

Grim walked into the room, wiping his brow on his sleeve. "What are you children doing?"

"Watching static.." Mandy replied dully.

"Burning mah' _boooooooogers._" Billy replied dumbly.

Grim felt his eye socket twitch. These children never did anything interesting whatsoever, except occasionally sending him on doomed misadventures. "You could go outside, kids." He said flatly in his Jamaican accent. 'Too hot.." Mandy answered dully. Wiping her own brow with a sweat rag and motioning outside at the front driveway that was slowly melting onto the lawn.

Grim grumbled for a second. "C'mon, mon. You can do some'ting.." Grim pleaded, his brow creasing. Then he plopped down on the couch, giving up. He pointed his scythe at the TV screen and switched it to a cooking show.

Several minutes later Grim got up, fed up with this. "Well, I for one are goin' out ta do some'ting. If you kids wanna stay inside all day, fine wit' me, mon." and Grim stormed out of the room and a few seconds later they could hear him yell as his skeletal feet sunk in to the melting pavement outside.

He walked back inside, his cloak smoldering, and the metal tip of his scythe melting slightly. "I'll be taking a shower, relaxing my achey bones and washing off all the ash.." he turned and walkedn out of view of the doorway.

"A drink'll quench are laziness, won't it Billy." Mandy said in a monotone. "Yessiree, Bob!" and Billy got up and marched out of the room like a toy soldier. Irwin looked up slightly at Mandy. "Who's Bob? Is he someone I should know about?" he said breathlessly in an accusing tone. "Shut up, Irwin."

Billy went into the kitchen, he had reached into the fridge and grabbed a few sodas and he marched out, stupidly leaving the fridge door open. He then went down into the basement, opened Grim's chest and dropped the sodas in and grabbed three gold3n soda cans out of the chest instead. "I know Mandy'll like these better than those stupid sodas. These are pertier!" and he turned around humming joyfully as he bounded up the stairs as a glowing yellow vapor wafted up from the open chest.

"Hey, Mandy! I gots those sodies!" Billy yelled as he ran into the room. Mandy and Irwin were sprawled out panting in the heat. "What flavor are those?" Irwin asked, exasperated. "I dunno..But they looks gewd!" and he gave one to everybody. Irwin stumbled up and sat next to Billy as he sat down. They each took a sip at the same time.

They all spit it out at the same time too, right onto the TV.

"Billy what-_ugh-_is this-?" Mandy started before her body seemed to go numb and she gasped and spilled her soda onto the couch. The other two were doing the same, falling, writhing to the floor. "**_BILLY!" _**Mandy strained. Gasping as she writhed on the floor.

Then they watched in horror as the couch turned to a liquid gold with eyes on it's back cushion. It gurgled as if in command and thick wires wrapped around the three. Mandy was picked up in the air, her arms were thrust into the arm of the couch. And she sunk waste deep into the golden cushions. She yelled "**_GRIM! DARNIT!"._**

Billy and Irwin were suffering the same fate. The TV was forcing them into the couch's liquidic form.

Irwin's arms were forced into the couch as he struggled to get free. Billy was put ion the same way as Mandy, his arms were thrust into the arm of the couch, and he sank waist deep into the sitting cushions. The TV cackled as it released it's grip and withdrew its wires from the couch's now hardening form. Its wires whirled around in the air, sparking electricity as an all-to familiar face shaped itself on the Tv screen among the static. "No!" "Oooooooh.." "What the-?"

Grim scrubbed under his left armpit whistling as he did. As the golden vapor seeped around the edges of the bathroom door, wafting towards the curtains, and the mist seeping from their sides. A female laughter could just be heard laughing as the vapor coiled around the shower curtains and turned the mist of the shower a pale yellow. Grim opened his eyes suddenly as the vapor curled through his nostril holes. "That smell…did Billy cook those brownies again, this could-." He stopped as the mist steaming up from the bottom of the tub began to turn yellow. "Woah, mon!" he scrambled and grabbed the now golden curtains. "How?" he stuttered in horrified awe as two glowing red eyes appeared on the curtain.

He stumbled backwards against the wall. The shower curtains laughed and they ripped off their rings and coiled around grim, melting into a golden casing. Grim dropped to the bottom of the tub and his skull dropped off, the shower water pummeling it. Grim heard Mandy cry out in agony, "_**GRIM! DARNIT**!"_ But before he could do anything, he was picked up by a slender hand and before he passed out, he stared into the face of chaos itself.

"Dis is bad, mon.." he coughed and went out cold as the figure lughed maniacally, and in a way they had all heard..

So…who do you think is the villain? I've given you a few hints already. A _big_ one at the end. But anyway, if you've seen atleast one episode with the person I've talked about, you should probably know by now.


	2. Temptation

There isn't much to say about this chapter besides the fact that it reveals the villain, and his/her cohort.

Chaotic World

Chapter Two: Temptation

Grim coughed loudly and blinked his eyes. He was in a shed, surely the one in Billy's backyard. He was aware of some pacing taps behind him. He cleared his throat, the figure behind him turned on their heel and walked infront of him. "I tought your daddy forbid ya from using tat." He referred to the golden object in its hand. "You're so clever, Grim. But he can't stop me, not anymore. Chaos and Discord is what I do best. Daddy can do what he wants, he'll just fall back down into his little haven." Said the feminine voice mockingly.

"So, what are ya planning ta do. O' Goddess of Chaos and Discord." Grim said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, Grim. You're very clever. But you can't do anything without your precious scythe. Oh Jack!"

And Jack 'O Lantern himself stepped from the shadows. Twirling Grim's scythe around in his hand. "Hey, Grimmy. Looking fer this?" he flipped the scythe over and put the tip of the blade directly under Grim's chin. "You see Grim, I've put together a little party, if you will, of everyone you've ever meddled with. Boogey, Jack, Billy's Pimple (Try to remember, I know you can.), Meteor, Toadblatt, Bookworm, Sporg, The Tricycle Kid, General Skarr, Lord MoldyButt (crash), Dr. Fear, a Giant Chicken, The Evil Clown with a Balloon Body, the Chocolate Sailor, The Wizard Without a Nose, Master Control, and ofcourse me-," she paused and took a breathe as all of the villains stepped out respectively as their name was called. "Eris." Grim hissed, finishing for her.

She looked at Grim sharply. "Bingo, Grimey." She smirked. Eris threw the golden apple up in the air in her hand, catching it skillfully each time.

"You are no match for all of us, Grim. Especially without your scythe. Your friends are being captured as we speak, along with their parents. They shall be fed to Meteor in due time. There was a satisfied sigh from the background. "So Grim, what'cha gonna do? Nothing, because you're gonna help me." "No way, mon! You ain't gonna make me do nuttin'." Grim said. Eris turned to him and ran her fingers up the side of his skull. "Aww, Baby Grim thinks I don't have an idea for that too.." she walked behind him. Keeping two of her fingers on his shoulder.

Then Eris put both her hands on Grim's shoulders. "Don't you want to get rid of those brats. Your so called, _friends forever?_ Have they done anything for you, ever? Or have you always been saving their lazy behinds for who knows how long? Did they help you get your body back? Didn't they cheat on your precious little game of Limbo? They depend on you, without you, _their nothing." _She hissed the last part. But Grim shook his head, "They are my friends, I know it. They've helped me plenty of times, they helped me try ta become a swimsuit model, they helped me become undead again, and when I was looking for my body, they gave me a lil' baby doll's body. Even if they don't do the best help, I have to do anything in my power to help them. I gave my word, no matter how humiliating, or furiating it is, its on da Grim Reaper code dat I do so."

"So you don't really care about them, but you have to try to." Eris stated flatly. Grim's brow creased. "Yeah.." "But that doesn't matter, the Grim Reaper is supposed to be evil. What could happen if you broke your honour, just a teeny bit." She slowly removed his shower cap and laid her chin on the top of his skull. "You know you want to." She was speaking in a seductive tone now. But Grim had to resist. "Besides, mon. My Momma would murder me." Grim retorted, assuming that maybe he could get Eris to back off if he mentioned his mother, with her omnipotent powers. "Oh, Grimmy." She ran her fingers back and forth along his shoulder. "Your mother is in her bottle, remember?" Eris said in a sarcastic tone. "Incorrect Eris, it seems you have forgotten a few things." Grim smirked. Thinking he had most definitely got her. "Not anymore, Grimmy." She took one hand of his shoulder and held up a golden lamp that just barely glinted in the dim light. Some thumps and muffled yelling could faintly be heard coming from it. Grim gritted his teeth, it was personal now.

"You leave my Momma outta dis!" Grim said angrily. "Do you expect me to actually do that?" she tossed the lamp behind her and it clanged to the ground with a crash. Then she once again placed her hand on Grim's shoulder, chuckling lightly. Grim growled. Eris released her grip on his shoulders and picked up her chin.

And Grim felt something moving against his cheekbone. He glanced at it, the golden apple. Eris's head came out on the other side of his head. Her blonde hair brushing his cheek. "Oh Grim, c'mon, the Apple of Discord and Chaos, Grim. The power to send the world into an Apocalypse, Grimmy, you, and me, together forever, twisting the world to our likeness. Or I can do this the hard way, and make you do it." Her voice was tempting to Grim's mind, but Grim had to resist. No matter how much he liked her, he had to resist with all his ability. And for any Grim Reaper, that's a lot more than you know.

Eris used the hand that wasn't holding the apple to his fingers up and down Grim's spine soothingly. Grim shuddered, knowing he couldn't give in. Eris nuzzled against his head. "C'mon Grim.." she said tauntingly. Grim shut his eyes.

He had to…he couldn't…no, he would….he could…but he wouldn't…but she's so….can't….must…she tempts……seduction……give in……can't……….must……will not……maybe…..no……yes…..I will…..give in…..or….should I….

Grim fell unconscious as Eris stopped caressing his bones sexily. She got up and rubbed her fingers across his boney brow. And flipped the apple in her hand. "Too bad your way out of your league, Grim." She said mockingly and glanced back at him. Before tossing her apple into his lap, and it began to transform, and its purpose would be done soon…

Yeah, I know, a relatively mild chapter. One of the most mild chapters I'll be doing, I almost did a little lemon here. But I didn't end up doing that though. I'm kinda glad. But one paragraph up, you can't tell if he's giving in or not. I made it that way on purpose. And I'll be adding more villains if there are any I don't know about. Tell me if there are anymore.


	3. Future

Well, like I usually do, I get bored of my stories disappointingly fast. But I read my reviews, and here I am again! This time you get to see what has become of the world. And you'll know what I mean..

Chaotic World

Chapter 3: Future

Grim woke up, feeling metal at his back, and the faint sensation he might be floating. His eyes fluttered open slowly. A giant disgusting worm-like creature. And a dark-skinned muscleman with straps over his bare chest was staring intently at him. They both looked vaguely familiar.

"Where am I?" he asked, straining. "Eris!" he yelled weakly. "Guess he doesn't remember.." said a voice he knew, it was on the tip of his tongue. "He's trying to fake us, he probably led the forces here!" said a very unfamiliar voice, it was deep slightly hollow sounding. "Manfred?" Grim couldn't place why, but that name stuck out in his mind. "Mandy." The cold voice replied, and he actually smiled as he finally recognized it. "Mandy the Merciless." And his vision became normal. As he remembered the figure that stood before him, from a hot summer day many years ago, looking into a crystal ball.

"But the other he was beginning to recognize, he had seen him somewhere before. "Irwin." He said for him, forming his mouth into a thin line. "Irwin… Irwin!" he was remembering now, and now he felt as if he could hug the muscular oaf, but when he tried to move chains tugged at his hands and ankles.

"Did you paint me gold while I was asleep again?" Grim was staring in bewilderment at his legs, which were gone, without his cloak and seemed to be painted in a shinny gold. Irwin and Mandy looked at eachother. "Grim, you've _been _that color for about 20 years.." Grim's eyes widened. "_What?"_

"Grim, you've been under Eris's control for 20 years.. We're in the middle of the war, and we were after _you." _She said grimly. "Do you think he really doesn't remember all this?" Irwin asked. Looking at him from the corner of his eye as he faced her. "I don't know." She replied flatly without looking away from Grim. There was suddenly a rumble, and Grim could suddenly hear sounds of laserfire and warfare outside. "Are Hoss and Lord Pain still okay out there? Or are we dead?" Mandy said, and Grim realized she had turned to a pair of four green eyes in the shadows. And a spider with an army hat on stepped out of the shadows. _Jeff. _He worded silently. "They're doing fine, but I wouldn't consider it winning. We were outnumbered in the first place, Mandy. And though we have lost very few of our forces, we weren't doing well from a start. Though we seem to be getting off to a good start where we are." Mandy nodded and glanced at Grim. Jeff noticed Grim and if it weren't Jeff, Grim would've sworn for a quick moment, that there was a glint of scorn in his eyes.

There was another loud rumble and rock fell from the ceiling. "They already owe us two headquarters, if they destroy this one. I'm gonna be pissed." Irwin said angrily. "Our main problem is lack of forces.. We've tried to contact some others that we know, even Nergal and his son." Jeff said and Mandy looked at the puddle of slime shallow around the front o her slug-like body. "If things go like they are, we could get anyone." There was another rumble and chunks of rock fell over a tunnel entrance across the cave from him. "Get Billy to clean out the entrance." Mandy said in a commanding tone to Irwin. Irwin in turn whistled loudly and yelled: "Billy! Rocks in the opening!" and there was a distant, dorky sounding. 'Wooohooo!' and Billy ran out from another opening near Jeff. "Rocks in the opening! Dog, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig," he repeated. He was wearing a pan over his head with a garbage can top strapped on with a "No Bugs" sign on it. He was carrying an oversized shovel and he began to unfill the entrance, throwing rocks haphazardly behind him.

Eventually he finished and stabbed the giant shovel into the ground. He wiped sweat off his head and started to chew on his arm  stupidly.

Then he saw Mandy, an annoyed look on her face, and a mess of boulders and rocks massed around her.

"What exactly is going on here?" Grim found himself yelling loudly, having regained his voice. "Fine, Grim." She said dully in a monotone. "Let me tell you.."

"_When you obviously agreed or something similar to that. Billy, Irwin, and me had been attacked by the couch and the TV. Which we now know had been tainted by Eris. _

"_We eventually escaped ofcourse, like the cartoon always lets us. But we couldn't find you. Billy wanted us to go back, but I knew we couldn't. We barely escaped Eris's Wrath. And when I looked back one more time, I thought I saw a skeleton, painted gold, was burning down Billy's House. He looked like you. I always told myself was wrong, and it always haunted my dreams, but I never told Billy about it while we were at my house for the rest of the time._

"_Though dreams don't usually come true, in my heart, I really thought it was you, though I always convinced myself otherwise. But a year later, when it struck my house, I knew it was you. You stood next to Jack 'O Lantern as he strangled both my Mother and Father, laughing maniacally. I wanted to kill you, right then and there. You had betrayed me when you were supposed to be my friend forever, even if you didn't like it._

"_I tried, that night, among the flames as you turned to leave. I almost would have died if it wasn't for the firefighters rescuing me from beneath the burning beam. And when I got out of the hospital, Billy and I moved to another house, Irwin's. Which fortunately you never destroyed._

"_In about a month I started school again. Nobody saw you, Eris, or any other of her lackeys for years. It eventually came time for Billy and I to go into highschool. I had never forgotten that day. And during my first semester I remembered that one fateful summer day so long ago. That's how I had been turned into that disgusting, worm-like creature in that future of ours you showed us._

"_And it came back to me, how I had seemingly discovered a way to be immortal. I took chemistry and philosophy to help me find out what I need. And It took me until the following year as a sophomore to find it out. And I had to wait a few years, I knew you were always lurking in the shadows, and on the edge of my mind. And I knew you weren't finished, I knew Eris hadn't gotten rid of you. You would come, and you did, along with Meteor, Skarr in his robot, (_From that one episode.) _and what I feared most. Eris in a giant suit of golden armor. She had devastated the surrounding area, she was striking all of Endsville. And you and your pals were taking those small things with it. And I knew, if anyone would do anything it would be me._

"_It was my senior year and I silently slipped out of the classroom to put the formula to use in the Chemistry Room, which luckily had been evacuated. I put the formula together, and drank it and said the magical words, which I have heard you say before, to bring my little 'clone' to life. "_Boom shakalakalaka, boom shakalalalaka."_and I knew what had happened to myself. And I took advantage of my immortality to challenge you, along with the army, and you weren't the only one they fired at. But I lost miserably. You were the one who had done it, presumably pleading with your "queen" if you could finish me personally._

"_I woke up in the front yard of Irwin's house, where they were staring at my worm-like, and battered body._

_I knew I wouldn't die, unless you wisened up and remembered that you needed to find out the polar opposite of cinnamon. But you began your rule of the world that day. And it's been 6 years since then._

"_We are the Rebellion, and we are slowly growing everyday. Though when that happens, our casualties usually bring us back to the original number.._

"_We eventually got Hoss, who had combated Eris aswell, suffering a defeat worse than mine, and he could have died. Not being immortal, he was one of the first who joined the Rebellion._

"_And Lord Pain came to us from his plane to check on his masters. When he found out you were one of the people he was supposed to protect you from. He could have gone right then and there and blown Eris into the sky. But we convinced him to join the Rebellion, where he could eventually battle Eris, and you aswell. Because he was the one who got you where you are, if it wasn't for us, you'd be a bunch of golden bones on the ground._

"_Then there was Jeff, he had been fighting against surviving the entire time. He eventually found us in our first headquarters, Irwin's old house, which was run-down and dusty, but Eris's forces never looked into it. But anyway, he had taken refuge in the house, and we almost killed him, if it wasn't for Billy recoiling backwards in fear, screaming. That I noticed it was old Jeff. He happily joined the Rebellion, we had to keep Billy from killing him, but times in battle have earned Jeff some loyalty from Billy. And we've managed to toughen him up alittle too._

"_And lately we've been trying to gain the aid of Nergal and Nergal Jr., we have not been very successful, though we have got the consideration of his young adult son. Because with their Underworldly powers, we thought we could've had a chance of winning with them. And Nergal could gain us a nice few comrades with his mind-control._

"_But now, recently, as of a day or two ago. We captured you, and chained you hear, restricting Lord Pain from touching you. And after the battle subsided that went on following your capture. We were planning to have you stoned to death._

"_I've started to recobnsider, but I'll have to talk it over with Lord Pain. Because I'm not sure I can trust that you have been in a trance or such. So we shall see.._

Grim lay there, his vision unfocused, he was just staring straight ahead. Even after Mandy had left with Irwin and Jeff to join the battle. And even after Billy fell asleep, snoring loudly. He stared ahead.

"What……… Have I done……" 

And he looked down, a single tear escaping from his eye sockets and dropping to the floor.

Though little did he know, Billy was watching him, concerned, through one squinted eye.

Well, Grim's been a bad boy lately. But anyway, Grim fans, don't kill me for making Grim so evil and stuff. He really wasn't, I can't tell you now. But things shall be explained, later on. Mwuhahahahaha!

But now, since I'm working on this story again. I am also working on a Teen Titans story. Let's just say it has a long first chapter, so, I can't do two that fast. And I'm gonna try to work on my other stories again too.


	4. Battle Scars

Well, another chapter 'ere folks. Hope you enjoy it, I personally had a hard time thinking up what to put in for this chappie here. So you better enjoy it, or beware! I'm sure you've all heard of Freddy Krieger, ehem. But anyway, enjoy.

Chaotic World

Chapter 4: Battle Scars

Grim was awoken from his shocked daze by a violent rumble that sent bits of rock tumbling to the ground. And soldiers marched in, firing their laser blasters threateningly.

(_They're dressed like the soldiers from Evil Con Carne.)_

They spotted their co-leader and bowed. "Duke of Chaos, Lord of Hazard, King of Discord, granted permission to free you?" Grim stared, open mouthed. And a plot formed in his head. "Yes." He nodded. Several soldiers walked up and shot off his chains. Grim plummeted to the ground on one knee. "Bad mistake, mon." he smirked at them. And he tested a theory he hoped would work.

He clenched his fist and the ground lit up below the soldiers, and it swirled up like a wave of lsime and curled around them. Entangling them and encasing them in what was now gold. At that moment, Mandy the Merciless burst in, firing lasers from her eyes. "Wha-?" she stared at the frozen tendrils of gold encasing the soldiers head-to-toe.

"Did you?" she almost looked astonished. Grim twirled his finger through the air and a tnedril of gold swarmed up from below him, and in whatever direction he moved his finger. It followed with a lazy and slow movement of its own. He raised his finger up into the air and twirled it around, then he made a stop movement with his skeletal hand and it froze on the spot, making a spiral. "I think I did. This is pretty cool." Grim smiled as Irwin hurried through the tunnel and fired once in a random direction, and found himself transfixed aswell toward the encased soldiers.

Mandy nodded as if in silent question and answer. "C'mon Grim." She turned around. Irwin eyed him suspiciously and followed her, though he was careful to stay out of her slime trail. Grim shrugged and followed.

At the end of the tunnel, the three were met by an enormous explosion that knocked all except Mandy off their feet. There was a loud yell, that Grim recognized was from Jeff. He stumbled from the smoke, dragging a mutilated leg that was draining out a blue liquid. He limped as he came. "Mandy, The Chaos Forces have broken through our defenses!" there was another rumble. And Grim had to brace himself against the wall to keep from falling. "And-." But before he had continued Grim had run through the smoke, dust, and debris. "Grim!" mandy yelled, firing an eye laser, sending a pair of Chaos Soldiers flying, as she hurried out into the sunlight.

Grim raised his hands as the soldiers took a momentary ceasefire, just because of his presence. "Go, now, you idiots! Go, mon!" he hissed. And Lord Pain turned from his position, bashing in the face of a Chaos Soldier and stared. "GO!" he whipped a golden tendril at his back and he stumbled forward. And the Rebel Soldiers charged, slashing and firing. It took the Chaos Army by surprise, and they looked to their "Lord of Hazard" for commands. He just smirked maliciously, and waved his hands up in the air. And there was a rumble among the battle. A Tsunami of gold rose up and smothered them, consuming them, sucking and sloshing, like a vicious wild monster. Mandy glanced at the look on Grim's face, it was savage and cruel, and there was a small flame in his eye sockets. Like he was enjoying the death and suffering of his enemies, their blood being spilled satisfying him, and whetting his thrive for violence and suffering, and the knowing of their doom that would eventually come, whether they liked it or not.

"Grim." Mandy snapped him out of it, the fire extinguished in his eyes. "Yeah?" he seemed normal now, as if he had been woken from a trance… Had he?

Grim glanced at the battlefield and the hardened gold, "Did I do that, mon?" "Yeah." Mandy replied, "C'mon." she motioned for him to follow.

"Grim I want you to lay down on that cot over there, and I just want you to relax." It was Irwin, Grim sat lay down on the cot, a multitude of light shining down on him. Irwin used a knife mad of titanium to slice off a small bit of his bone. Grim winced. He stuck it under the microscope, and gasped. "It's nothing, it's nothing!"

Mandy slithered back and forth among the one-way glass that looked out onto the wasteland, with Eris's Castle in the distance.

The dunes of gold surged still across the plains, Skarr's men blanketed in mid-panic.

_How was it that he can't remember who he is?_ She pondered. _He, next in-line to Eris herself, is the most dangerous tyrant in the entire world…_

The future was bleak, and was bleaker still, she sometimes wondered if they had just given up the stupid hamster. If she was as she was now, she would've disposed of the herself.

She pitied humanity then, and she envied them now.

She didn't know what she was now, she knew it would happen, she had seen it so many summers ago in Grim's crystal ball. A disgusting worm-like creature is what she was called. It was no race, she called herself monster.

She never smiled, she never would. Risk ending up in the wrong story, but sometimes she wondered. She had contemplated, and attempted suicide, but she wouldn't die.

She never would..

And she detested it, in a infinity's time, she'd be here, standing on the cold earth, the sun gone out, covered in a thin layer of frost. The world cracking below her, fire raining from the skys, and lava flowing from every corner of the earth.

And she would still remain, even as the mountain of fire that was the sun's heart scorched her to a small smudge of ash, tissue, and blood.

She had no chance at a love life now too, but she had never desired it. Everytime Irwin looked at her, she could only see pity in his eyes, she still loathed, had never even considered him, but now she yearned for one spark of desire.

But no, no one looked at her that way.

Atleast except Billy, but she couldn't care less about him, he was a robot, albeit an advanced one, he was nothing more than that.

And she had a wish, all these years, they had paid off…

She sighed, looking out the window, her eyes glared.

"And it has come true, through all in all…."

Just then, Irwin hurried up the stairs, he faced Mandy, his face perspiring.

"Mistress, there's something you should see, it's very urgent?" his face had a nervous, yet anxious mask on it. She hadn't seen Irwin this excited in a long while.

Atleast not since he was bailed from prison after the "Make-Everyone-Wear-Glasses" scam.

Mandy slithered down the stairs shortly after Irwin. She saw the Grim Reaper standing in the corner, trying to fit into a set of Irwin's battle armor. Irwin led him up to a microscope.

He urgently motioned for her to look into it. She did so, and gasped in shock, rubbing her eyes.

Irwin caught her as she slid backward, and steadied her. She clasped her chest, and glanced into it again.

Grim was made into something that was unstable, "chaotic" in such situations. It changed tangibility, texture, and etc. every moment.

She wiped her forward.

"Grim?" she turned to him. "What _are_ you?"

Grim rose where hi8s eyebrows would be.

"Come again?"

Well, there you have it folks.

IT IS THE ALMIGHTY, LONG AWAITED FOR, NEXT CHAPTER!

Choir sings "Hallejulah"


	5. Revelations

Oh, lord it's been_**FOREVER**_. Chances are I've lost every reader I've ever had (Atleast of this story.) Though alerts and favorites remain to be seen.. Anyway, I thought it was about time I put some more effort into these stories again. And, just a note, my writing styles have changed a bit, and I'm planning on a new time-frame time passage for this one.

**Chaotic World**  
**Revelation**

_Rebel Base – Training Room – 4:19 AM_

**BOOM**

A cloud of dust and sparks spilled from the doorway to the training room, and small tufts of cotton floated through the air.

**BOOM**

There was another, preceded by a flash of blue.

**BOOM**

Following the cloud part of the doorway toppled in upon itself.

**BOOM**

This was Mandy the Merciless pounded her worm-like tale upon the ground, and slithering into the training room, goop covering the floor.

"Pain! Do you want to bring the whole base on over our heads?" The Lord of Pretty, Pink Ponies turned and raised an eyebrow under his visor. He hadn't treated any of his wounds from the battle, and red-black blood still poured from beneath his visor, a crack spread along the glass.

"Go find Basil so he can treat your wounds." Lord Pain slinked off solemnly, and Mandy slithered over to a panel where a computer was plugged into the wall. She tapped a key and a video feed fired up, and Billy appeared on the screen. "Yes, missus!" he said goofily, and Mandy scoffed. "Come down to the training room and clean up Lord Pain's crap."

Billy spun on his chair as his antennae beeped and he spun off the chair and into a wall off-screen. There was a fuzzy "I'm okay!" and the feed cut off. Mandy sighed and slithered back up the steps, and around a few corridors, and past a tedious security door into Irwin's laboratory.

"So, any progress?"

Irwin looked up, and so did an irritated Grim. "There'll be progress when you get me off this table, mon! I'm the Grim Reaper!" Mandy almost smiled in amusement, but, ofcourse, she didn't. "Sorry, Grim, tests to run, after all these years, you really don't mind being gold?" Grim shrugged as best he could with a laser pointed at his rib-cage. "Well, it makes me look pretty." Mandy didn't say anything, that just made it way too easy for her. Then, suddenly, Irwin looked up. "Mandy, come look at this!"

Mandy slithered forward, putting her eye to the telescope again, it was the same substance as before. Shifting, changing, morphing, over and over into a million different things, and yet it stayed the same. "Yes, I've seen it, Irwin. Do you know what it is?" Irwin smirked. "What are you smiling at?" She felt a growl rumbling in her throat.

"Well, that wasn't Grim, how about that for a start?" Mandy looked at him quizzically. "Huh?" She slid the slide out from under the microsope and looked at the label, it said, in tiny, bold letters:

**Slide 0126:**

**Apple of Discord; Skin**

**Fragile**

Mandy's eyes widened. "What? But how?" Then she narrowed them again. "Blast!" grim sat up. "What's up?" He leaned sideways, flexing his tendons. "Congratulations, Grim. You're made from Chaos." Grim blinked. "Eh?"

----------

"So, you have no memory of anything at all?" Grim shook his head. Basil stroked his beard, spinning backwards in his chair and clacking on the keyboard. The druid then walked over to a shelf pulled out a small herb, which he swallowed. "For my arthritis." He muttered as he waddled back over.

"Well, you're made of pure Discordia, as Irwin likes to call it. Its sort of like an organic metal. If that makes since, its like a metal but not a metal. Its something that Eris' father, Zeus, used in his famous lightning bolts." Grim frowned. "Not a very fun guy." Basil chuckled. "Anyway, it's like the essence of chaos, and disrupts or changes everything around it, and can manipulate environments, and its super malleable, so its shape can be changed at will.

"Needless to say, its also what Zeus made into his daughter's Apple of Discord." Grim blinked. "So, I'm a giant apple?" Basil tried to look amused. "Err, yeah, I suppose." Many rolled her eyes, Grim seemed to be for real, his lame sense of humor had certainly returned.

"So, can I go?"

"Well, yes. But we will have to study you, Grim." That sounded odd, considering he was a walking skeleton in the first place, as far as anybody else knew, they painted him with faux gold paint. "Now, though, we actually have something that having you around may give us an advantage with."

Grim swung his legs over the table, and looked at Mandy. "You remember Nergal and Nergal Jr., I assume?" Grim frowned. "How could I forget, he turned us into his 'friends.'" Mandy paused. "Well, they have since taken refuge in the center of the Earth since Eris took over the surface, we have been planning to take a trip down there lately. We were going to send Lord Pain, but, you shall be far more useful with your portal-making abilities." Grim laughed. "Perhaps you didn't notice, mon, but I'm down one scythe." Mandy nodded. "Yes, but at this point, I honestly do not believe that that will be a problem anymore."

It took Grim a moment to understand, and he still didn't quite believe it or get it, but he began to get her meaning.

----------

"So, Grim, remember, we can turn it off whenever we want. That doesn't mean that we will, but we can. All of their lasers are set on the lowest setting, they shouldn't do much, so do not worry about it." Grim didn't feel quite as confident as the blinker lights switched on and the holographic projectors went into play. They projected several barrels and blockades to hide behind or shoot behind, along with random jets of flame from pipes on the east and west walls.

At the opposite end of the room, three doors slid up and several robots wheeled out in General Skarr's Army's uniforms. One locked on to Grim and fired lasers from its glowing, red eyes. Grim screamed like a girl and ducked behind a barrel, and shortly after, flame flew over his head.

Above, Mandy, Billy-Bot, and Jeff were in the Control Room. Jeff's furry arms stretched across the buttons and controls, expertly guiding the robots and monitoring the holograms and the flames. Grim's voice crackled over a small intercom from the speakers in the training room: "So, how exactly are these holo-thingies keeping me safe?" Mandy sighed. "Something Irwin designed into them, solid-particles or something or other."

She ignored the rest of his questions as a barrel top splintered into dust above Grim's head below. "Oh, mon." He stood up and laser fire whizzed past his skull, and the flame jet fired at him, but amazingly, it curved around his skull harmlessly, leaving a perplexed Grim as one of the robo-soldiers sent a laser through his eye socket. Above, Mandy leaned toward the plexi-glass as the fire engulfed Grim without harming him in any way. "Interesting.."

Grim looked around him and blinked as he rubbed his eye socket. "Eh?" But he ran to the left as more laser fire flew around him. He ducked behind a row of barrels as more fire shot out from the pipe behind him, swirling over his head harmlessly. He peeked over the barrels and leaped over them, a couple of lasers blowing up the barrel at the end of the row behind him.

Grim rose above the next row, which consisted of overturned wheelbarrows and shovels, with barbwire wrapped around it. Fire blew from the pipe on the right side of the chamber. Then, it was like one, smooth thought, it was as if he could barely control and his body was moving itself. His hand swept forward and one of the robots exploded into spirals of gold slime that froze in the air as graceful curves and loops and hooks. Grim blinked, it was as if he had been in a daze. "Wow."

And it was like he couldn't control it, he did it over and over, golden-colored columns bursting from the walls and constricting the robots until they exploded and sent pieces spinning over his head. He made golden spikes pierce the robots from the inside, or melt into a golden ooze that solidified on the floor.

And finally, Grim found himself on the last row, and there was a grating sound as Jeff let out another wave of robots. "Mandy!" He yelled, but she ignored him, and encouraged Jeff to continue the exercise.

Grim's vision blurred, and it was like an instinct, he brought his arms forward from the back in a downwards arch, and the floor melted and exploded into another wave of metallic gold. The golden tide engulfed the robo-soldiers in one fell swoop, muffled explosions coming from beneath. As the wave solidified in a curve above the ground, parts of it melted and collapsed from the combined heat of the explosions and the flaming pipes.

Above, Mandy, satisfied, gave Jeff permission to power down the exercise. "Aye, aye, Mandy!" Jeff said happily, and he stretched out a spindly leg and pulled a switch, powering down the pipes and the holograms. She turned to Billy, who was gazing in stupid awe with his tongue hanging out, his antenna beeping softly. "Get some cleaning bots and see if you can break down the gold."

Billy saluted, his tongue still hanging out, and ran hurriedly out of the room. Mandy followed, but at the bottom of the stairs, she turned to the training room door, Grim was sitting against the south wall of the training room. "So, how did that feel?" Grim looked at her, his eye sockets wide. "Pretty good. I don't know.." Mandy laughed derisively. "I've seen you do that a hundred times, take out a thousand men, and take out a city of a million. You are a walking superweapon, Grim."

Grim sighed sadly, "I liked being the walking undead." He looked up at Mandy. "So, the whole thing really has changed, then?" Mandy nodded, staring at Grim with emotionless, red eyes. "Mon.."

"A far cry from a limbo game.."

_I do kind of apologize for making this a ridiculously serious story for a Billy and Mandy fic, I'm trying to put some of the Grim-style humor in there, but I don't know how good I am at it. But I hope you've enjoyed it so far._


	6. Journey to the Center of the Earth

_I finally have some serious free time to update this story _much_more than I have been able to in awhile, and hopefully I'll finally manage to get it done sometime in the near future. _

**Chaotic World**  
**Journey to the Center of the Earth**

_Eris' Fortress of Chaos - Skarr's Special Suite - 5:01 PM_

Skarr bent over his computer, which just so happened to take up an entire room of his suite, where he had absolute control over every single security detail in the entire fortress. His goddess was very trusting of her generals. At the moment, he was tapping busily, weary circles shadowing his eyes, he hadn't slept last night, too busy.

He was dressed in the uniform of his old days, as a commanding officer of_Evil Con Carne_, a terrorist group led by a purple bear wearing a talking brain and stomach. Skarr had found it absolutely ridiculous for so many reasons he could barely stand to list them. But it felt good to be in charge, at the very top, once again. If Hector Con Carne still lived, he would weep before his power. General Skarr had absolute power, and he loved it.

Skarr found what he had been looking for, a video feed labeled "**SUITE402SURVEILLANCE**" he clicked on it, and a visual appeared of his suite's main room, he quickly dragged another file, labeled "**MAINROOMLOOP**" onto it, and he grinned, sure it was working. He clicked on to the next file, and did the same thing, except with a different loop. It showed him typing and leaving for coffee. Over. And over. And over. What his goddess didn't know couldn't hurt her.

Skarr sat up, looking back at the screen as he did, where it showed him entering the room, steaming cup of coffee in hand. He left the room, and sat on the couch in front of the glass table in the center of the main room of his suite, and he pulled the basket of azaleas off of the silver circle that was the top of the center pillar of the low, glass table. He had requested it installed, unbeknownst to Eris, and had paid the contractor to make it hollow. The security system was his own.

He opened the top of it, reaching his fingers into an almost unnoticeable notch on one side of the circle. It popped open and revealed a compartment containing a combination lock with a plexi-glass cover over it. Next to it was a small red scanner which he promptly but his thumb upon. It glowed and there was a beep. "Hello, General, I was last opened three days, nine hours, thirty-three minutes, and six seconds ago." Skarr smiled bitterly.

The cover over the dial popped open with a hiss, and he dialed in the six-digit combination, which he had not written down on a paper or stored on his computer, if he was discovered, the combination would die with him. But, now, there was another long hiss and the secondary cover popped and slowly slid upwards. There was something circular and silver inside of it.

"I told my old friend, Hector.. I dominate next to no man.. Or woman."

_Rebel Base - Briefing Room - 5:22 PM_

"Okay, does everyone get the idea?" Hoss Delgado stood infront of a holo-screen showing a three-dimensional map of a hundred twisting, nightmarish tunnels, and his metal hand was transformed into an extendable pointer which was directed at an elongated cavern at the very bottom of the map, which was, for whatever reason, on fire. A second later, the pointer retracted with a snap.

Grim stared in disbelief at the map, looking at Hoss like he was out of his damn mind, which may or may not have been true. "So, Nergal is still alive, then?" Grim scratched his skull, though there was no skin to itch. "I suppose that isn't a surprise." Mandy slithered out of the corner of the room. "Nergal's old, Grim. True, he's as powerful as he ever was. But you've been "hypnotized" for awhile, I'm frankly surprised Hoss is as healthy as he is." Delgado grunted.

"But Nergal Jr. has, to be honest, become the Lord of the Underworld since you were gone, Grim. The Underworld is one of the few places still untouched by Chaos, all thanks to Junior. And, needless to say, he's gained power beyond all reason. And believe me, he isn't the quiet nerd you're probably used to." She furrowed her brow, and Billy's antenna beeped.

Grim, his gaze lingering on Billy for a moment, looked back at the map. "So, we're going ta' go in, try to believe we'll be able to find our way through dis maze , and waltz right up to da Gates of the Underworld?" Mandy stared emotionlessly, and he tilted his skull lazily to the side.

"Oh, mon.."

----------

"We're lost, mon."

Grim said, looking at the tunnel ceiling above him, which was a couple of feet from his skull. Irwin, holding up the holo-map, glanced balefully at him. The cavern walls around them oozed what Grim was quite sure was blood, and all the walls were a dull purple that glowed with an unearthly light. "Are we supposed to go dat way?" He pointed at an intersection of tunnel which looked like the one they were at. "Yes, and so do all the hundreds of other tunnel intersections!" Irwin growled and Grim retreated against a nearby wall that was free of the red liquid. Sometimes he missed the nerds in this world, but atleast he still had Billy, who hadn't changed at all. Despite being a robot, anyway.

Irwin, with some help from Payne and Delgado, finally managed to track down where they were, and still their arguing echoed off the tunnel walls. "They'll hear us before we get there.." Grim sighed, looking boredly at Billy.

"So, Billy, how are you?" Billy looked at him with his tongue hanging from his mouth, then he yelled in a low and goofy voice "Yeah!" Grim groaned. "Eh, right."

The tunnels were long and empty, and Grim found himself wondering when they would be attacked by something from around the corner. Ofcourse, as life would have it, he got his wish. "Grim, do fish think?" Grim blinked, looking at Billy in bewilderment. "Billy - !" But he was rudely interrupted by an explosion of tentacles as the cavern walls around them collapsed. "Mother fook!"

Twisting tentacles swarmed over them, machine gun fire ripped through the air, ringing in Grim's skull as Delgado fired upon the creature from his mechanical hand. Payne retreated back next to Grim, swinging his mace, charged up with dark energy, directly into one of the beast's tendrils, there was a small explosion of energy, and it severed, green blood spewing from it on to Payne's cloak.

It landed at Grim's feet, a pool of glowing, green blood pooling on the tunnel floor. And in horrified awe he saw that small, green eyes covered the tentacle. Another swung next to his head, and he saw a hundred eyes following him as it passed. "Sweet singing scythes!" The creature's full body slithered out of the opening in the wall, and through the dust Grim saw it:

Its body was a mottled blue-gray, shaped like a short, bloated worm. It had no eyes, so it saw and felt with its tentacles. At first, Grim thought it didn't have a face or mouth, but a second later, its maw split into four sections in an "X" shape. Slime dripped between it and its four smooth tongues shot out and wrapped around Delgado's regular arm. He shouted, and pulling a neon laser sword, and sliced two of them away. A high-pitched screech came from the creature and the other two tongues recoiled.

And then Grim remembered; The Tunnel Creeper! It slithered the hidden caverns between the Earth's crust and the Gates of Hell, leading to the next dimension, The Underworld. "Delgado, shoot into the mouth!" Irwin, brandishing a large gattling gun, stopped firing, even though he'd barely made a mark on the Creeper's rough hide. Delgado looked back at Grim, growling.

"Whatever you say, Reaper!" And as the creature roared again, its two remaining tongues squirming, he changed his hand into the energy cannon and aimed down its throat. There was a loud buzzing noise and a ball of blue energy exploded into the creature, and it pulled its mouth flaps back together, gurgling noises escaping from its throat.

The Creeper's tendrils twitched through the air, releasing those in its grasp. And with a sickening groan, beams of light exploded from the Creeper's skin and it suddenly exploded in a flash of blinding, blue light, sending everyone against the wall. As it died down Grim looked around him wildly, as the dust cleared, he saw Lord Payne reaching out a hand. He took it and stood up with a low grunt.

Delgado and Irwin were already standing, Billy was buried head-first in rubble and Creeper guts, his lower half the only thing visible, which was currently kicking violently. Grim stumbled over, grabbed his foot, and pulled him out. Billy was grinning as he reached down and replaced his hat on his head. "Heehee, that was fun!" Grim furrowed his brow. "Shall we keep going?" Irwin looked at him. "Yeah." He straightened his dark glasses and motioned for them to follow.

Grim looked sadly down at the new velvet cloak Mandy had given him as a present. Now it was soaked in Creeper slime and the tunnel's red liquid that constantly leaked from the walls. His own hands were covered in it, the red contrasting with the gold, gleaming; like blood.

----------

Soon, a soft light became visible through the tunnels, adding to their own inner light in an eerie glow that set Grim on edge. He wasn't sure whether there was more than one Creeper, but then again, he had never needed to use these tunnels before, being able to open portals through time and space with his magical scythe.

He missed his scythe. It was like his friend, a loyal companion, with a sharpened edge. Though his time with Billy and Mandy had, despite everything he said, certainly softened him up, his scythe had always been there. How many times people had tried to steal it he couldn't count, and how many times it got him out of trouble was even higher, and the times it had gotten him out of it was even higher. And he couldn't bear to imagine it in the hands of Jack, if that is still who held it.

"Formation!"

He was broken from his thoughts by a shout from Irwin, who had taken position near the bend in the tunnel. Delgado was across from them, pressed against a wall, Payne shortly behind, his mace charged. "Eh?" But Grim looked around and realized that the red light from beyond had grown brighter while he was lost in thoughts of his scythe, and it was emanating from the tunnel beyond. Grim inched forwards and peered around the corner.

There were the Gates of the Underworld, two enormous, iron doors styled in the shape of an elongated skull. It had been patched in places with copper sheet metal. Pipes extended out of the two enormous columns on either side of it, extending to the floor, ceiling, and either wall without obscuring the path to the gate. Looming up behind the stone columns were a series of smokestacks which belched smoke and flame into the air, creating a dark haze in the entire cavern. Needless to say, it had changed quite a bit since the last time Grim had seen it.

Hoss looked at him, and nodded. "Now, though it should be quite obvious, but we aren't going to be able to breach those gates on our own, but we don't need to. Grim, this is your territory, and if we come peacefully, they'll -." But just then, there was a sound like a lion roaring, except several times louder. Rock tumbled from the tunnel ceiling above them and Hoss swore.

"What's happening?"

But just then, there was an explosion of flame from just above the gate, it lit up the ground, and the fireball soared just below the cavern ceiling, and cascaded down, directly towards their small tunnel. "Get down!" It was Irwin, and Grim shut his eyes and hit the ground, the tunnel's blood splattering over his skull. The explosion rocked the earth around him, sending smoke and flame over his head. He heard Payne shouting feverishly a few feet from his head, he peeped open one eye socket.

Whatever had just happened was gone, but a mixture of black smoke and dust swirled around his head, he coughed, getting up on his hands and knees, attempting to wipe some of the falling dust off of his cloak. "Grim!" It was Irwin, and he whirled around, and before he could get out a thought, something smashed into the side of his skull, sending him against the wall. The wall crumbled from the impact, and he looked up through blurry eyes.

Standing above him was a figure almost unrecognizable, wreathed in flame and a daemonic silver armor adorned with the visions of demons and skeletons. One arm had no armor, but was simply a black and green mass of twisted flesh ending in a oversized claw that was pointing at Grim's skull. But, perhaps the most startling of all was his face. The flame swirled around it, illuminating glasses tinted green by the inhuman eyes behind him, and slick, black hair that was curled up in the front. But Grim was speechless.

"Stand up, Reaper!"

_Hehe, weren't expecting that, were ya?_


End file.
